Baby Books and Pink Ribbons
by Beyl
Summary: After Dean is wounded on a hunt, he and Sam decided to stay with Bobby for a few weeks in order to recover only to discover a link to to their past that leaves Sam very amused and Dean horrified.
1. Chapter 1

XxX

Ok, seriously guys. I have no idea how this bunny was conceived. Seriously. But it had to be born.

No Pairings, just fluffy-ness. Enjoy the humor. I did.

Ok, lets pretend that Dean and Sam know like...nothing of their mothers family. Their dad didn't like talking about them and they were too young to remember anything that their mother told them.

**Baby Books and Pink Ribbons**

"Hey Dean...come and have a look at this!" Sam called, pulling the object from the box and blowing dust off the cover.

"What?" Dean answered, striding to where his brother was sitting, adjusting his armsling on the way. It itched.

They had been staying with Bobby while Dean was recovering from his broken collar bone. He had gotten injured on their last hunt.

Dean, of course, didn't take well too bed-rest and within a day he was up and roaming around Bobby's place, snooping into everything.

He ended up finding a cardboard box with the name 'WINCHESTER' on it and asked the old man what it was.

_'Huh, I'd forgotten about that. Your dad dropped it off a while ago. You boys were too little to remember that...it's yours if you want it. He asked me to hold onto it for him.'_

There wasn't much inside. Some loose ammo, a half filled journal, a few papers that meant nothing to them...and a key.

With a little investigating, they discovered that the key went to an old storage facility in their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. Not having much else to do, they decided to check it out.

The fire had destroyed nearly everything the day their mother was killed, so they were astonished and surprisingly pleased to find that their parents had left some things behind.

There were some bits of old furniture, a few pictures of people they didn't know, and lots of old boxes.

Sam had been delighted to find his mother's diploma and graduation pictures...she had been so beautiful.

Dean, on the other hand, was enamored with the stuff his father had left behind from his time as a Marine.

"Well? What is it?" Dean asked impatiently when Sam didn't answer.

"Looks like some sort of baby book." Sam replied, turning the thin book over in his hands and opening it.

"Baby book? What the hell is a baby book?" Dean asked, peering at the book as if it were suddenly going to answer him.

"Apparently, mothers like to record things in them. Take pictures and write memories...hey look! It's yours! Dean John Winchester born 4:22 am, seven pounds, four ounces...wow."

"What? What does it say?" Dean asked, now eager for information dispite his initial dismissal.

"Did you know that Mom called you DJ? Dad hated it though...he wanted to name you Eric."

"It says that?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah. Here." Sam passed the book to his brother and started to shift through the box again, pulling out more papers.

"Hey! Looks like I was named after our grandfather! Samuel Campbell."

Dean hummed, flipping through his baby book...why was it pink any way?

"So what? Am I named after an Uncle or something?" He asked half-heartedly, only to look up when Sam didn't answer. The younger man didn't look up, but rather he stared at the paper he was holding in undeniable amusement.

"Hey Sasquatch! Wanna share with the rest of the class?" He asked impatiently.

"Well...I found out who you were named after." Sam said after a moment.

"Oh great." He said sarcastically, realizing he was the butt of the joke.0" Was it a crazy uncle?"

Sam shook his head.

"...paternal grandfather?"

"Nope."

"Long lost cousin?"

"Not quite."

"Godparent? Paternal Grandfather? Weird next door neighbor's beloved pet? Who?"

"Our Grandmother."

"..."

Sam's lips trembled with the effort to contain the wide grin that wanted to rear its ugly head.

"Come again? I think I miss heard you. There is no way in _hell_ you said Grand_mother!_"

"Deanna Campbell, _Dean_na...apparently..." Sam's grin broke through here. "You were supposed to be a girl!" he laughed, lifting up a bright pink ribbon stating quite boldly:

'IT'S A GIRL'

Dean looked at it in horror and knew that Sam would _never_ let him live this down.

XxX

Review please, it's 5:52 am, I spent four hours trying to sleep before I gave up because this _thing_ wouldn't leave my head!

XxX


	2. Not a Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
